1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image pickup device suitably applied for efficient compression coding of RAW data obtained from image pickup elements of various kinds of arrangement systems, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup device using an image pickup element of a Bayer arrangement is generally known in the past. Such an image pickup element captures image light of a subject via a color filter, and outputs an image signal according to the intensity of the image light. Then, a subsequent processing section subjects the image signal to predetermined processing, whereby the image pickup device can display an image on a viewfinder or an external display device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-247376 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) describes compression of RAW data (image data before color interpolation) obtained from an image pickup element of the Bayer arrangement as it is by JPEG (joint photographic experts group) or the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-125209 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) describes techniques for separately performing image compression of each of components of G1, G2, R, and B and a concrete example using wavelet compression as methods for compressing RAW data obtained from an image pickup element of the Bayer arrangement.